Education
by Jander Panell
Summary: I always liked teaching children...especially little boys. Naughty little boys who don't know their place." Larxene aims to educate Zexion in the ways of the "fairer" sex...and in the most physical manner possible. For LarxZex day. Beware the femdom


_Education_

Summary: "I always liked teaching children...especially little boys. Naughty little boys who don't know their place." Larxene aims to educate Zexion in the ways of the "fairer" sex...and in the most physical manner possible. For LarxZex day. Beware the femdom.

Pairings: LarxZex, hints of AkuZeku and Marxene

Rating: M

WARNINGS: Larxene topping Zexion. And that's seriously all you need to know. Well, it's very very explicit. _Very _explicit. The most explicit thing I've written. *ducks and hides*

Notes: My sister made me do it. You might know her--Avery Likelytale, who started but never finished that awesome and gut-bustingly hilarious Yu-Gi-Oh GX story "Love, Lust, and Lolicons". A must read. I highly recommend it, except for those people who can't tell it's satire.

Anyway, Avery, I hope you're happy. And for everyone else...happy LarxZex/Larxion day! Although I don't think there's anyone besides us two who actually celebrates this day...I'm sure there are more ZexLarx fans, for obvious reasons. But seriously, I've _never _thought of Zexion as being able to top Larxene (really, I don't think he can top anyone except...Roxas, maybe. And perhaps Kairi. Nah. Kairi would top him. Hey, that'd be actually interesting...NO!!! Stop giving me crazy ideas!) And I doubt Larxene would ever _want_ to be topped by Zexion, so...you get this. Ha ha ha.

Don't worry, faithful readers of "Tainted But Beautiful"; I'll get back to that soon. Although studying for both the SAT and Academic Decathlon regionals will leave very little time for fanfiction. And I really ought to focus more on my serious writing...anyway, on with the show!

One last aside--show of hands if you still say "ZexiON". I might beat the English Re:Com ten times over but will _still _say his name the _right _way. Who the hell is "Zex-e-in"?

* * *

He had only wanted to get a book.

Not even a book he'd _wanted _to read. "The Classical Theory of Field, Volume Two" was _not _the sort of book the Cloaked Schemer would enjoy curling up with to unwind after a long and arduous mission. No, instead, in a bizarre (and rather out-of-character) fit of graciousness, Zexion had offered to fetch the book for Vexen, who was ranting and complaining about an experiment the Superior had requested him perform, an experiment that for some unfathomable reason required Vexen to consult a dull physics text. Not that Vexen complaining was new in any way...

Zexion had only come to the library for a _book. _A boring physics book, true, but a book nonetheless. And yes, he'd left with a book--

But also much more. And that "much more" had been completely unexpected, completely unwelcome, completely...

Well. He had to admit it had also been, in its own most sick, twisted, and bizarre way...

...a little bit _exciting_ as well.

* * *

"Oh, look, it's Zexy," said Larxene with a lazy and imperious yawn. She was, much to the Schemer's annoyance, sprawled in Zexion's favorite chair in the library, her feet propped on the table in front of her and a book dangling lazily from one hand. As relaxed and at ease as a lioness in her favorite perch in the savannah, completely disregarding the fact that this table--this chair--belonged to someone else already.

And since when had _Larxene _taken to relaxing in the _library?_

Larxene: Library:: Demyx: Intelligent. It wasn't rocket science.

"Do not call me that," said Zexion, doing an admirable job of suppressing the vein threatening to twitch in his forehead. "To you, _XII, _I should be _Zexion, _or better yet...Number _Six _in the Organization."

He made sure to emphasize the numbers as strongly as possible. Zexion had never cared much for Organization rankings, and certainly not with the fanatical devotion of Vexen, but now he felt it prudent to pound into Larxene's--_Number Twelve's_--skull that he was her superior and thus she should vacate the seat that was rightfully his.

"Oh, pooh," said Larxene with a casual wave of her hand. She shifted, somewhat, to a more comfortable position, hoisting the book up so it was resting on her knees. Zexion, despite himself, started to wonder what the book was--as far as he was concerned Larxene was _illiterate._

"Don't speak with such disrespect to a senior member of the Organization." It took all of Zexion's effort to prevent himself from adding a derisive "_neophyte" _to the end of that sentence. What was wrong with him? He was starting to turn into _Vexen._

But he _was _angry. As "angry" as a Nobody could be, of course..."angry" at seeing Larxene, mere Number Twelve, sprawl so languidly in _Zexion's _chair as if it was hers and she used it every day, which she most certainly did not because Zexion had never detected her in the library before today. And he was "angry" at her impudence. The proper thing for her to do would be to vacate the chair the instant he'd appeared, due to his being her superior and happening to belonghere, unlike her. She should _not _be curling up even more comfortably in the chair and..._pooh-poohing _him.

In a strange way...Zexion had to admit he was _somewhat_...intrigued. But only "somewhat". Still, he realized he didn't know much about Larxene, beyond her being a neophyte and, according to Vexen, disrespectful. How many times had Vexen ranted to Zexion about yet another trangression of Larxene's (or her compatriot, Marluxia)? But Zexion had always waved Vexen's complaints off so he never really took them seriously...but now he saw they were true. Number Twelve _was _disrespectful.

What she said next only proved it. "A ha ha ha ha!" It was not just a dry little chuckle or snicker as Zexion was prone to letting out sometimes so as to fein amusement. It was a _laugh, _a laugh like a noblewoman, with Larxene throwing her head back and holding her hand in front of her mouth and emitting loud peals of laughter halfway between "ha" and "ho". "Ha ha ha! You know, you're _really _funny, Zexy!"

If the vein hadn't been twitching before...well, now it was almost threatening to _burst. _How dare she--how _dare _she--this _neophyte_--insult Zexion, Number Six in the Organization, the Cloaked Schemer, so brazenly? He was going to report her to the Superior--no, he was going to teach her a lesson right here and _now. _True, he might _appear _weak, but Kingdom Hearts itself be damned if he was going to let Larxene get away with insulting him...

"Silence, _neophyte," _he hissed. Well, he'd said it. Now, well...let the wrinkles and haughty mannerisms come. He'd always figured he'd eventually turn into Vexen one day. "Do not mock me. I have been with this Organization for far longer than you. I am more experienced, and far stronger, than you could ever dream of being. I will not stand to be treated in such a...cavalier...manner by _you."_

A part of Zexion wondered what he was doing--practically _threatening _Larxene. He knew it wasn't a good idea to get into a fight with her; he'd probably (as much as he hated to admit it) lose. Vexen, after all, had fought with Larxene just last week and was _still _nursing injuries...but Zexion, nonetheless, summoned his nerve and took a threatening (well, he _hoped _it was threatening...) step closer to her.

Larxene reacted instantly. She shut her book with a loud bang (causing Zexion to see that it was _Angels & Demons _by Dan Brown), and bolted upright in a second, no longer looking like a content, full, lazily napping lioness--now she looked like a lioness who had seen an antelope cavorting across the savannah. Alert, tense, eyes shining with a--a near-sadistic _pleasure_--and a smile that was more a smirk spreading across her face.

"Really?" she said, tilting her head to the side and seemingly appraising Zexion--as if he was a pig she was inspecting for slaughter. It was a look Zexion did _not _like, especially after having been stared at by Axel so many times before. "Do you _really _think that?"

"Think what?" said Zexion, but he sounded more annoyed than he felt. By now, he was starting to feel more...apprehensive...above anything else. He did _not _like the way Larxene was looking at him...did _not _like the anticipatory light in her eyes...

"Think that you're...what was it..." Larxene brought her hand to her chin, as if she was pondering hard on a subject--but it was purely theatrical. "Oh, right! That you're 'stronger' than me. 'Stronger than I could ever dream of being', acually. You _did _say that, didn't you, Zexy dear? And what else--oh yeah, and you're also more 'experienced' than me. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes," said Zexion with the faintest hint of a snarl. He was starting to become impatient...damn it, he did _not _have time for XII's stupid games. He ought to just go find Vexen's book and portal back to the castle basements before...before...well, before _something _bad happened to him...

"A ha ha ha ha!" Another haughty, noblewoman laugh. "Oh, don't be an idiot, Zexy. You're _not _'stronger' than me. _Maybe _a bit more 'experienced'...I mean, you _are _fucking with Axel, so I'll give you _that_--"

_Axel. _She had said--_Axel. _Instantly, without thinking, Zexion shouted, "_Silence! _If you know what's good for you--fucking _neophyte_--"

He stopped midway, too startled by his uncharacteristic shouting and swearing. He almost never raised his voice...he was Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer...he was _calm. _Nothing could ruffle him...he was nothing more than a dispassionate observer, a perfect Nobody. He _shouldn't _be getting so angry...

But she had mentioned Axel, and that had changed everything. Despite all of his efforts and discipline, he simply _couldn't _be calm when _Axel _was concerned...

Larxene seemed to have sensed this too. She raised her eyebrow, and her smile-smirk widened--just the slightest. "Oh? Seems like I've hit a _nerve, _Zexy-poo. Don't be so touchy about Axel, though--I _have _to admit he _is _a pretty fine specimen but I've got Marly so I don't have to--"

"Axel will never be yours." Zexion almost congratulated himself in how calm and emotionless the words had come out. Only "almost", because...he was supposed to be calm and emotionless _all _the time.

"A ha ha ha! Don't worry, Zexy. I'd never take him from you," said Larxene. "And there's greater prizes out there _besides _Axel..." Her eyes narrowed, and was it just Zexion, or was there something else to her expression now, something almost akin to...

_...lust?_

Before Zexion could think about what was going on, a much stronger hand snatched him by the collar, spun him around--and slammed him, hard, against the table. Stars burst in Zexion's vision, and a sickening sensation rose in his stomach--what was going _on_--it _hurt_--

"You want to know something Zexy?" said Larxene in a sing-song voice, pressing her knee into Zexion's stomach and pinning him further to the table. "I've always wanted to be a teacher."

"What the--what the hell are you--" wheezed Zexion, struggling to draw breath and make sense of what was going on...his fingers tightened around Larxene's wrist but it was as useless as fighting a tank, her grip was like iron, it wouldn't be moved... "Release me--"

"Unfortunately, I never could," said Larxene with a heavy, disappointed sigh--if Zexion hadn't known otherwise, he would have almost thought it was _genuine. _"It's a long story, and one you don't need to know. But I really _did _want to be a teacher. You see...Zexy..."

She leaned close, so close that their faces were only inches apart. Larxene's blue eyes filled Zexion's vision, taunting and mocking, and his stomach swam...he was weak, pathetic...her scent was filling his head, disorienting him...it was a hideous scent, metallic, clean and sharp like lightning...

"I always liked teaching children," continued Larxene, her voice dropping into a low whisper that would almost have been seductive--if she _wasn't _pinning Zexion down like a helpless insect. "_Especially _little boys. Naughty little boys who don't know their place."

If Zexion could feel, he was certain he would be feeling nothing more than a horrified recognition--but as it was, he _did _feel horrified. And sickened, though he wasn't sure how much of that was just from Larxene's scent...for the first time, Zexion tried to struggle, yanking with an almost insane desperation at Larxene's unbudging arm and thrashing and writhing in a mad effort to get free...

But it was useless. He might as well have been trying to tear a building from its foundations--he simply lacked the strength to do it. Larxene's grip was unrelenting, near suffocating. She was strong, even stronger than _Axel_...

"A little lesson is _exactly _what you need, Zexy dearest," said Larxene, still in that honey-sweet, falsely-seductive tone, and she reached out and ran a finger down Zexion's face, tracing the curve of his jawline. Zexion stiffened, recoiling from her finger--it was _cold_...

"R-release me--neophyte--" he gasped. Much to his shame, his words came out thin, broken...but he couldn't speak more coherently, not when Larxene was for all means and intents crushing his windpipe...black spots were starting to dance in front of his vision...

"See? You're _still _struggling, even when you know it's pointless. I _hate _little boys who won't give up even when they know they should." Larxene removed her knee from Zexion's stomach--but the reprieve was brief, because she then shifted so that she was sitting directly on top of him. Zexion gasped, startled--or _tried _to, because he couldn't summon the air to make any noise. She was _heavy_...crushing him...he struggled but it was pointless, she wouldn't budge--

"St--stop--" Zexion was startled that he'd been able to get enough air to even speak. Not that he could really hear what he was saying; it sounded more like choked sputtering than any coherent words. "Ngh--"

"Oh, poor little Zexy-poo. Having trouble breathing?" Larxene laughed and touched Zexion's face again, stroking his cheek...he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to turn away, trying to ignore her ice-cold touch...but it was just a distraction, because her other hand had moved to his zipper and was pulling it down--

"Nhh--stop--" wheezed Zexion. It was easier to breathe now that Larxene had removed her hand from his throat (to _strip _him!), but she was still sitting on his stomach...still, there was no longer any impending danger of choking to death. Not that he could technically die, being a Nobody, and--what the hell was he thinking about? Not when Larxene was steadily pulling his coat zipper further and further down, exposing his pale skin to the freezing air...

"Cold, Zexy?" said Larxene, her smirk widening as Zexion shivered when the cold air came in contact with his skin. "Gee, you're awfully pale. You don't get a lot of sun, do you?"

"Sh-shut up..." Zexion turned his head to the side, trying to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks even as he shivered in the cold. A heat _entirely _from shame, he assured himself; most certainly _not _from the movements of Larxene's finger down the exposed skin of his chest, of the barely there, light as a feather brush of her fingertip against his skin, raising goose bumps...

"You're awfully _rude, _aren't you?" said Larxene with a disappointed sigh. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to be polite to girls?"

"I believe...that you have lost...all right...to politeness...with..._this_..." hissed Zexion through gritted teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Larxene yank his coat further open, exposing more of his torso...

"And _what, _exactly, would '_this_' be?" said Larxene, in a tone of mock intellectual curiosity, as if Zexion had simply presented her with an interesting intellectual conundrum. But she knew _exactly _what she was doing...if the movement of her fingers down Zexion's chest was any indication, dancing lightly across his skin, sometimes pressing more roughly into his skin, to the point of painfulness; other times brushing so gently that he barely felt it...he shivered, trying to deny the curious heat that every touch sent spiking through his nerves, trying to ignore the goose bumps rising wherever she touched him...

It was just the cold. Just the cold. Nothing more. He most certainly _wasn't_--

"Stop--damn it--_neophyte_--" The word had come out again because he didn't have anything better to say. He couldn't _think _anymore, not with the way she was touching him... No, he had to keep his wits, couldn't let her overwhelm him-- "Ahhh--"

"Oh, whoops! I guess this _would _be somewhat uncomfortable. Better, now?"

Well, Larxene had acknowledged..._part_...of the problem. She had moved from her increasingly uncomfortable position on his stomach, swinging her legs over to straddle him. Zexion sucked in a deep breath, savoring at how he was able to fill his lungs completely now--although Larxene's shift in position had done little to address the _real _problem...

In fact, it made it _easier _now for her to continue touching him in uncomfortable ways. She seemed to realize this too, and flashed him a brief, impish smirk which Zexion felt like returning by spitting--but thankfully he had the restraint to hold back from _that. _Still, he couldn't help but shiver when Larxene drew his coat further back, exposing his shoulders, leaving him even more vulnerable to her ministrations...

Even more violent shivers arrested his body when Larxene ran her hands down his sides, her touch light, teasing, and again inciting the strange twin sensations of burning heat and queasiness. She tightened the grip of her legs against his hips as well, and for a sudden, horrifying moment Zexion realized that this position meant her crotch was right above his and--

Ienzo had always been raised to think about the opposite gender in a somewhat puritanical manner. Zexion had not lost that--if the burning blush that suddenly flared in his cheeks was anything to go by.

Larxene did not help matters an iota. "You're really curvy for a guy, Zexy," she said, her hands resting at Zexion's waist--right above the waistband of his pants. Alarmed, he jerked and tried to pull away, but it was pointless--the blush intensified--

A small, acrid part of the Schemer reminded himself that it was pointless being embarrassed, and hadn't he done the same thing with Axel too many times to count already? But it was _different. _Larxene was a girl--a direly unfeminine girl, perhaps, but _still_--she was still female and that made all the difference. He couldn't--not with a _girl_--

"Wow, you're redder than Marluxia's cherry tomatoes," said Larxene, laughing and prodding Zexion's navel. Zexion hissed at the intrusion, but couldn't do anything about it. "_Embarrassed, _Zexy? But why should you be? How many times have you done this with Axel?"

"It's...different..." Zexion managed to say, so softly that he wasn't sure if Larxene had heard--_he _had almost not heard his own voice.

"And how's that?" said Larxene, still probing Zexion's navel--he didn't want to admit it, but there was _something _nice about the insistence of her touch, in such a sensitive place, too-- "Oh! _I _see! It's because I'm a _girl, _isn't it?"

Larxene was grinning at him now, as wide as a jack-o-lantern--though with a much more sadistic quality. Zexion became even more aware of the squeezing tightness of her legs against his hips, of--of her _curves. _He blushed harder and turned his head to the side, but Larxene's hand shot out and snatched a fistful of slate-colored hair, forcing him to meet her sadistically-shining eyes...

"Don't be so afraid of women, Zexy," she said, her voice sweet as honey but burning with a rough sadism beneath. "This is a natural part of _every _young man's education, believe me."

"I don't--" Zexion didn't know what he was going to say--"want to"? "think so"? "swing that way"? But he was spared from saying when Larxene's hands flew to the front of her coat (Zexion actually whimpered at the loss of contact) and--

He could only stare in speechless horror as Larxene, with theatrical slowness, unzipped her Organization coat. Zexion tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the downward movement of her zipper, not at--what was--_up _there--but his eyes betrayed him, and he stared, transfixed, disgusted, horrified, as Larxene opened the front of her coat...

"You like them, Zexy?" said Larxene, and she threw back her head and laughed.

"Y...y...you're not..." Zexion stammered. "You're not...w-wearing..."

He couldn't complete the sentence. It was just too...too _embarrassing._

"I know," said Larxene sweetly, as if she couldn't care less--and probably _didn't. _"Marly likes it better this way. He can just take off my coat and fuck me whenever he likes, no having to mess with straps and clasps. That man, he's _such _a hopeless perv..."

"Y-you're--" Zexion couldn't remove his eyes from Larxene's chest, even though he _knew _it was wrong... "You're...you're a...dirty woman..."

"A ha ha ha _ha ha _ha!" Larxene's laugh was louder, more piercing, than every before--and when she laughed, her...chest..._bounced. _Zexion flushed even darker in embarrassment, unsure whether it was from Larxene's making fun of him or...what he was seeing. "You're _such _a naive little boy! Have you ever even looked at _Playboy _before? I mean, from the way _you're _staring it's like you've _never _seen boobies before! Am I right?"

Much to Zexion's horror, Larxene then grabbed her breasts, squeezing tightly--and bounced them quite intentionally. If he wasn't embarrassed before...every single instinct and rational thought (whatever rational thought was _left_) in the Nobody's head was telling him to close his eyes, to stop staring, but...he couldn't tear his eyes away.

And much to his shame...he was starting to feel..._something_...between his legs. Not quite heat yet, but a peculiar, half-tingling, half-queasy sensation that was intimately familiar to him. It was often the way he felt in the nights when he stood before Axel's bed and waited for Axel to command him to get on his hands and knees...a feeling of anticipation.

But no, he _couldn't. _Not for Larxene, the neophyte, the disrespectful, the--the _harlot_--

"Yep, you _never _have!" said Larxene, her tone singsong and delighted. "Poor innocent little boy. Well, I guess I'd better teach you _everything _you've been missing about the fairer sex..."

"Number Twelve--" began Zexion, but couldn't finish because--

Because Larxene had grabbed him by the hair and shoved him face-forward into her chest.

Zexion couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. For the most insane moment, he almost was _grateful _that he didn't have a heart because he was sure he would have dropped dead of a heart attack right then and there if he had. It was so--he was--what the hell--it was--

_Squishy. _So..._soft. _Almost like a pillow, only it was Larxene's...assets...that he was currently buried in. There was nothing pleasant about the experience at all. _Nothing, _he told himself over and over again. Nothing--in fact, up close like this he was taking in all of Larxene's scent, all the hideous metal and sharp lightning--but there was someting else, too, beneath the heavy metallic tang...something...surprisingly..._sweet_...

With a pang of disgusted shock, Zexion realized his pants had become almost unbearably tight around his crotch.

Larxene noticed too. Still tugging Zexion's hair (she had never let go), she pulled him away from her. Zexion gasped at the lost of contact, flinching from the cold as well--it had been surprisingly warm in..._there. _Larxene laughed and yanked, hard, on Zexion's hair. Even though Zexion hissed in pain, he felt the heat between his legs intensify. And he had no idea why. He--_wasn't_--enjoying--this--at--_all._

"Having fun, Zex?" said Larxene, laughing and tightening her grip on Zexion's hair, digging her fingers deeper, twisting the delicate slate-blue strands around--Zexion let out a sharp gasp of pain. "Oh, you little pervert. You enjoyed every second of that. Don't deny it."

"N-no--! No, I _didn't!" _protested Zexion senselessly, but his furious blush and the bulge in his pants testified to the truth. The truth he was _not _yet ready to admit. Even now, his mind was struggling to rationalize his reaction--he was blushing because he was embarrassed...his nipples were only as stiff as they were because of the cold...although he had no way to explain what was happening _downstairs_...

"Liar." Zexion almost fell over from shock, but a firm tug at his hair prevented pulled him back up again to face Larxene. His cheek was smarting from the force of Larxene's blow, and he tasted something warm and coppery in his mouth. He swallowed, hard.

"Liar," repeated Larxene, but she didn't sound angry. In fact, a huge smile was practically eating up her face and she was tracing the corner of Zexion's jaw again. "I hate little liars, you know that? Come on. No matter how much you try to bluff your way out of this..."

Any protest Zexion had been trying to formulate instantly flew out of his mind--as Larxene reached down and delivered a _very _firm squeeze to his crotch.

"...your dick can't help but tell the truth," said Larxene, and her smile had definitely become a smirk. "Men think with their penises, after all."

"That's not--urgh! Ahh--_stop! _That's not _true!" _gasped Zexion, writhing as Larxene started alternating squeezes with strokes. But his traitorous body leaned closer to Larxene's touch, arching his hips to get _more_--

But then, abruptly, Larxene's hand pulled away. Zexion whimpered in protest, causing Larxene to laugh and ruffle his hair. "Eager much, Zexy boy? But isn't it better like _this?" _And with that, she reached down and unzipped his pants all the way down.

Zexion supposed the honest answer would be "Yes", but because he was feeling contrary, he snapped, "N-no! Not at all, you harlot!" Larxene's only response was a laugh and another tug on Zexion's hair. She was getting almost as fond of doing that as Axel...

"_Harlot?" _she said with a cackle--and reached down and delivered Zexion's shaft a _very _firm squeeze. Zexion let out a sound halfway between a whimper and moan, trying at once to pull away and lean closer-- "Don't be such a _hypocrite, _Zexy. How can _you _call me a 'harlot' for going braless when _you _haven't got any underwear on either?"

"It--I--ah--" Zexion whimpered, shaking his head furiously though he had no idea what he was denying. "It--Axel--he--"

"He _likes _it." Larxene finished the sentence for Zexion, flicking him playfully on the nose. Zexion drew away--but moaned again when Larxene squeezed him, harder. "Guess we both have something in _common, _huh, Zexy? We like our hopeless pervs."

Zexion did _not _want to think he had anything in common with Larxene and doubted that Axel and Marluxia had much in common either. Beyond being perverted, he supposed...but soon had no time for pointless musing when Larxene shoved him face first into her chest again. He let out a muffled whimper of protest--but the protest quickly became a moan when Larxene ran her fingers down his cock again.

"Ngh--XII--"

"You want more?" whispered Larxene, her voice low, seductive. "Then you'll have to give _me _more too." A firm tug on his hair, and then: "Suck."

"Wh--_what?" _sputtered Zexion, instinctively trying to pull out of his current position--but Larxene shoved him further forward, her breasts completely engulfing his face. By now, Zexion was _certain _he could fry eggs on his face. This was so _embarrassing_--but it felt nice, too, so close to Larxene's warmth, and her breasts were so soft, too...

"_You _heard me, Zexy-poo," sang Larxene, now busy pulling Zexion's pants down. He struggled, at first, but stopped his futile efforts when Larxene smacked him, hard, in the rear. It wasn't so much painful as embarrassing...not even Axel sank so low as to _spank _him. But then again, Larxene _did _seem to consider Zexion little more than a child...

"It's called quid pro quo," said Larxene, pulling Zexion away from her bosom--Zexion didn't know whether to feel relieved, or annoyed (he _had _been getting quite comfortable...), tilting him up by the chin so they were eye-to-eye. "You give me what I want, and I'll give you what _you _want."

"I want you to release me." A part of Zexion wondered why he was even bothering lying. His--down _there_--was most definitely telling the truth.

"Oh, you little liar," said Larxene with a savage cackle, and shoved him forward again--though not smack dab in the middle of her chest as in before, but holding him so that his face was only inches from...inches from her...left breast...

Inches from...her..._nipple._

Zexion knew _exactly _what Larxene wanted. And he'd rather listen to a million of Demyx's sitar solos, go on a million shooting trips with Xigbar, venture to Port Royal a million times with Luxord, dress in a maid uniform and service Axel with a smile and blow job for a million nights, rather than--

_That._

But then again...there was the matter of...the _problem _between his legs. A problem that he _knew _Larxene was content to let blaze all night if she wanted to. Worse, Axel was on a mission and wouldn't be back for several nights, and...well, there was always masturbation. And a sick part of Zexion thought that _Demyx_ wouldn't mind helping him, but...

No. He thrust all of these foolish thoughts to the back of his head--they wouldn't help him in this situation. No, the easier solution was staring him right in the face (literally!), pink and round, firm and perky, and--

--_enticing._

With the faintest of reluctant growls--just to show Larxene that he actually _wasn't _enjoying this--Zexion leaned forward, and took Larxene's nipple in his mouth. Encouraged by a tug on his hair, Zexion ran his tongue over the bud, taking in the flavor--not too bad. There was still the cold metallic tang, but something else, too...a kind of sweetness. He leaned closer, sucking even more intently on Larxene's breast, absorbed in nothing but the task before him--

So absorbed, in fact, that he didn't notice that Larxene had removed her gloves and was licking and sucking on her fingers, coating them with her saliva--but he _did _notice when she reached down and, without any warning or prelude, stabbed three fingers straight into Zexion's entrance.

Zexion stiffened and almost bit down on Larxene's nipple in his shock--but managed to contain his reflexes just in time. The punishment Larxene would give him if he did that...he shuddered. He tensed against the fingers, startled by the sudden invasion, but was given no time to adjust before Larxene started scissoring her fingers, stretching him...

Zexion resumed his sucking, with an even more desperate intentness, blindly drinking in Larxene's metallic-sweet flavor. The two soon fell into a regular rhythm, Zexion sucking as Larxene stretched, stabbing deeper into him, occasionally scraping his inner walls with her sharp fingernails. Zexion had become so comfortable with the regularity of the sucking and the stretching that he didn't think about _why _Larxene was even stretching him in the first place...

Then Larxene hit a soft spot somewhere deep within him, and any and all coherent thought flew straight out of his mind.

Zexion arched against Larxene's fingers, wanting more, moaning pleasurably even as he continued sucking. He wanted--_more_--more touches--_there_--that sweet spot that could make him see white--

"Ha ha ha! Little pervert," said Larxene with a laugh. "Does Axel touch you like this? Does he reach right up your asshole and touch you where it feels good? Does he?"

Larxene got no answer to this, save for Zexion sucking even harder. Who cared what Larxene said now, it was all just background noise compared to the _real _excitement...he writhed against Larxene's hand--she'd shoved all five of her fingers inside--savoring the electric shivers that every touch incited, enjoying the sensation of her cold fingers moving inside him--so _deep_--

But then, with a single abrupt motion, Larxene pulled out. Zexion whimpered at the suddenness of the gesture--suddenly how _empty _he felt--and his discontent only increased when Larxene grabbed him by the hair and shoved him away from her chest. He didn't have time to protest further, though, before Larxene had pulled him in front of her other breast.

Zexion knew exactly what she wanted, and gave it to her without protest. He leaned forward, taking her nipple in his mouth and running his tongue over the bud, feeling it harden as he did so. Larxene was enjoying this too...but of course she was, she was the one who'd _started _it. But thinking wouldn't help him in this situation. He instead leaned closer, sucking harder, hoping that if he did this well Larxene might reward him by putting her fingers back in him--

Unknown to Zexion, Larxene had _another_...surprise...in mind. As Zexion sucked intently on her breast, she reached behind herself, beneath a book propped on top of another...where she'd been hiding what she considered her...well..._trump card_...

Zexion's eyes flew open and his entire body convulsed as he felt something hard, firm, and _completely _unwelcome being shoved deep inside him. He almost pulled away from Larxene's breast, wanting to see what the...intruder...was (although he had a...rather _nasty_...suspicion...), but Larxene grabbed him by the hair and forced him further forward, and Zexion, understanding what Larxene wanted, squeezed his eyes shut and sucked harder, more desperately, trying to concentrate only on the hardening of the nipple in his mouth and on Larxene's metallic-sweet taste, not on...what was...down _there_...

Larxene suddenly diverted his attention by tapping him on the side of the face. Cracking open one eye, Zexion turned slightly in her direction--and let out a choked gasp of surprise. Or revulsion. He didn't know and didn't really care. All that mattered now was--

Was the _thing _Larxene held in her hand...something hard, and small, and rectangular, connected to a long wire that snaked around Zexion's body to...

"A ha ha ha ha!" Larxene simply laughed, a long and devilish laugh that echoed through the library, reverberating through and shattering the silence. Zexion, alarmed by the noise that Larxene was making, pulled away to try to tell her to shut up--

He got as far as "XII--" before Larxene snatched him by the hair again and forced his head back down--at the same time that she pressed down, hard, on the button.

The protest that Zexion was forming died on his lips, to be replaced by a gasp of shock--that quickly descended into a low, drawn-out moan. It felt--_good. _No, beyond good, beyond all conscious thoughts and words, beyond everything but a deep--burning--unexplainable--

No need to think. No need to do anything but to bend down and suck with unabashed enthusiasm, as the vibrator moved inside him, sending spasms of sheer _pleasure _shooting through his entire body. In a strange way he was grateful that Larxene hadn't stretched him that much--the tightness of the vibrator inside him meant that he could feel every its every motion. He pushed back against it, wanting more--wanting it to go deeper, harder, faster--

Larxene seemed to understand what he wanted, and with a press of the button the vibrator increased its tempo. Zexion moaned out loud into Larxene's chest, causing the Savage Nymph to giggle and then tug on Zexion's hair. He obeyed the unspoken command, switching to her other breast. Larxene patted him on the head and may or may not have said, "Good boy"; he didn't really care. All that mattered was the pleasure, the heat blazing deep inside him, the sweet hardness of Larxene's slick nipple...

They fell into a regular rhythm, Zexion alternating sucking on Larxene's breasts and Larxene slowly, steadily, increasing the speed of the vibrator. breaking the silence only with pants and gasps of pleasure--Zexion's muffled, Larxene's high and ringing through the empty library. She was getting closer to coming as well--Zexion could feel it, feel it in the increasingly exited pitch of Larxene's moans, in the hardening of her nipples, in the way she moved closer to him, so close, so that her (still-clothed) crotch was positioned directly above Zexion's erect, throbbing, member--he tried to draw back when he felt the tip of his cock press against her crotch, and he realized with a shock that she wasn't wearing anything under her _pants, _either...but the pleasure overcame the embarrassment and he pushed closer to Larxene, his mind a numb haze as the vibrator continued moving inside him, electrifying his body from the inside out, causing his cock to stiffen even more rapidly...

"Mmh--_fuck _yeah--_that _hits the spot--" panted Larxene, her voice savage with pleasure, her fingers twisting in Zexion's sweat-soaked, slate-colored hair, pressing her crotch harder against Zexion's cock. "_Damn it--"_

"Mmmnngghh..." moaned Zexion in response, muffled because he was still sucking, intently, on Larxene's breast...his hands tightened around her waist but she didn't seem to care, he didn't care either, nothing mattered--

It was coming; he could feel it. The rush of exhilaration, the pounding excitement, the burning pleasure--he was--going to--

Zexion and Larxene came at the same time, Zexion unleashing a muffled groan and shuddering from the force of his orgasm, while Larxene unleashed a long string of foul curses. For a brief moment, Zexion's vision blanked out, and then he slumped against Larxene's chest, still shivering, feeling like he'd run a marathon. He was aware of a warm wetness somewhere between his legs, but wasn't sure if that was Larxene's or his. Probably both.

Larxene finished with a few last choice curses, and then rudely shoved Zexion away. He fell against the table, winded, realizing that the vibrator was no longer moving inside him--in fact, with a firm jerk of the wire (and little regard for Zexion's comfort), Larxene had yanked it out. Zexion winced, startled by the suddenness of the gesture, by the loss of the comfortable hardness that had been filling him...

"Wasn't that fun?" said Larxene, her loud voice assaulting Zexion's ears. "Wasn't it, Zexy dear? Learned a lot?"

"Nghh..." was the only halfway intelligent thing Zexion could think of saying. He curled up in a tight ball, not wanting to look at Larxene, still trembling violently and he didn't know why...

"Well, Zexy, I'd better be off," said Larxene, her tone sing-song. She had already picked herself up from the table and zipped up her coat, smiling and humming a rather tuneless song under her breath. Zexion couldn't believe it--here _he _was, trembling and tired and too frazzled to gather his wits, yet _Larxene _was acting like nothing had happened at all. He almost wanted to protest, but what was the point? So he remained huddled where he was, allowing Larxene to turn around and walk away.

"See you later, Zexy!" Larxene's voice rang from somewhere in the distance, followed by the sound of her opening a portal. She was gone...and had left Zexion alone.

Alone in the library, without Larxene. _Exactly _as he'd wanted things to be, only...only he had never intended on encountering her, had never intended to end up _screwing_ her, just what was Axel going to think, he wondered...

It was too horrifying to think about. And because of that, he didn't move. He remained where he was, huddled naked on the table, hardly daring to move even a finger. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't even want to think--but think he did. Again and again, his thoughts kept turning back to what had just _happened_...to Larxene accosting him...to her opening her coat...to his eager sucking...to the vibrator and everything after that... He couldn't _believe _what had happened. It had been so _embarrasing _yet...

Yet it had been..._educational_...too. And, in the strangest way--

Entertaining.

...and maybe, Zexion thought...he wouldn't mind doing it again. A small part of his mind--the part that could pretend he still had some dignity left--rebelled violently against the idea, but...it wasn't such a bad one. As he thought this, he rolled over and slowly cracked open his eyes, facing the mess that he and Larxene had left behind. Sure enough, the table--_his _table, _his _special spot--was ruined, most of the the books splattered with viscuous white liquid beyond repair, but...

Sitting on top of the table, perched jauntily against several other ruined books, was a single, thick, leather-bound--and impeccable--volume:

_The Classical Theory of Field, Volume Two._

Well. It seemed like Vexen would be getting his book after all. Vaguely, Zexion wondered how Larxene had known.

* * *

"You're late, VI," barked Vexen, sounding irritated.

Zexion tilted his head to the side to appraise his supposed "superior" with a bored, haughty blue eye. He kept the book clutched to his chest, and walked slowly, to keep from showing more visible signs of the pain...down _there. _"Forgive me, but I became...distracted. I found several rather--ah--_engrossing_--volumes I had never seen before in the library, and before I knew it...well, time flies when you're having fun, I suppose. Here."

He handed the book to Vexen with a swift, dispassionate motion, and then turned and exited the room as fast as he could--trying his best to hide any signs of a limp. Vexen was left staring, open-mouthed, after where Zexion had left, holding the book in his hands as if it was going to explode.

"He seems..." he said slowly, turning to address his larger comrade, standing stolidly by the wall and having watched the proceedings with all the reaction of a rock. "He seems...remarkably..._happy_...today..."

Lexaeus's frowned deepended, almost imperceptibly, and he jerked his head in a slow nod. "Yes. It is unusual...should we follow him?"

"Who cares," said Vexen with a haughty snort, and he turned away--obviously already becoming engrossed in planning his upcoming experiment (now that he had his book). Zexion's bizarre good mood didn't mean anything as long as it didn't impact as Organization duties. "Come, come, we've got research to conduct." He started out of the room, snapping his fingers to beckon Lexaeus as he went.

Lexaeus cast a final, long, piercing stare at the door where Zexion had left, and then turned around and walked up to the impatiently waiting Vexen. He supposed it didn't matter. Still, he doubted Zexion's alibi...

Because as enthusiastic a reader as Zexion was, Lexaeus doubted that the Cloaked Schemer had yet to be able to read "several engrossing volumes" in under half an hour.

* * *

There's the revised ending. A nice 456 scene (I really do love the basement trio. I ought to write more stories involving them...hmm. In due time, you eager young grasshoppers, in due time).

All right, so, yeah. I'm very oddly proud of this story, even (or perhaps _because _of) how screwed up it is. But now I'm getting insane ideas to write a follow-up to this involving _Axel _as well...thanks to my one reviewer. *sigh* But whatever, now I'm going to focus (fanfiction-wise) on _Tainted But Beautiful. _So no more PWP's from me, because whew, it really took a lot out of me to write this.

Anyway, read and review. Hopefully you enjoyed it, no matter how weird it was. O_o

Loads of love from Jander Panell, and even more loads of love when you review.


End file.
